Never Look Back
by xxpetrapan
Summary: Molly Weasley II's boyfriend just cheated on her and she needs to start over    based on the song Never Look Back by Zach Berkman    R/R


Never Look Back

_Flash Back:_

_A girl with a head of unruly red hair watched from inside a closet as a boy with dark hair made love to a pretty girl with short black hair. She could hear the girl moaning with pleasure and it took all her free will not to cry out and make them stop. She did not want the couple to know she was there, well not until the black haired girl left. The girl stood in the closet for another hour before the couple got out of bed and made-out, the other girl finally got dressed and left. The boy also got dressed and straightened up the bed, so his girlfriend would never suspect anything, but little did he know she was in the closet._

_The boy walked to the closet and screamed as he saw his girlfriend standing their, silent tears falling down her face. The girl stopped crying and her face contorted into angry as she came at her boyfriend with fists of fury. She beat him until she realized what she was doing, and then she went back to crying._

_The boy put his arm around her trying to comfort her, but she did not want his comfort. She stood up and told him, she was breaking up with him and he needed to leave now._

_She told all of her friends, but they all told her to stay with him, because life was good for her, and she needed forget he cheated on her. She did not want to do that, she knew he would cheat on her again, with the same girl or maybe even a new one._

_She decided then that she needed to get away from England forever and move to Scotland, with her cousin Roxanne and her mate Annabelle._

_**Scene: Molly and Lucy Weasley sat on a a metal bench at the Victoria Station in London. England, waiting for the sleeper train to take Molly to Edinburgh, to start her new life. Molly sat with her big, brown suitcase in a black and white pea coat, black heels and dark shades. Lucy comforts her.**_

"I wish I could bend, but then I'd just break," Molly sniffled. Anyone who passed the sisters would not notice that the red head was crying or that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Molly, it's ok, he was a jerk forget him," Her blond sister replied smiling. Lucy wanted her sister to be happy again, she seemed to be one of the only people in Molly's life that was ok with her moving away from her tragedy.

"I know, but after he broke my heart into a million tiny pieces, I tried to think about what just happened, but the sound of the rain, was making it hard, why must it always rain in England," Molly joked trying to smile, "I hope once I leave I will never get back here again."

"Everyone will miss you , but we are magic, so we can just apperate to you whenever we feel like seeing you, Roxanne, and Annabelle, which just gave me a thought why are you not apperating?"

"Well, because the ride will help me clear my head about all of this and it is time for me to start a new day and let myself go."

Lucy just looked at her sister and replied, "Molly, your head seems to know this is right but your heart isn't sure."

Molly glanced at her sister, behind her shades and then stared at her shiny black pumps before replying, " I loved him, so much, Lucy and sometimes I want to go back to him and hear him whisper my name in my ear or ruffle my hair, and make me feel safe, but I need to crash like a wave 'cause wave needs to crash."

Lucy was confused about what the last part meant, but did not want to question it, Molly was smart, so it probably made sense to her, so she just smiled and said, " Moll, you said what you needed to say to him and that was the risk you were willing to take."

"I know, but my friends kept telling me to stay with him and forget what happened."

"Your friends, they're all jaded and cynical, but you found the answer, that you already knew, so fuck your friends, you were right and they were wrong."

Molly gave a small smile before pulling her sister into a hug. Molly loved the scent of Lucy's hair, it was a mix of jasmine and strawberries, her two favorite scents. Molly pulled back from her sister and whispered, "I guess we become who we really are when we fall in love, but never realize it until we fall apart."

Lucy kissed her sister on the forehead and replied, "Don't be afraid, just get on the train, take it right off the tracks, and never look back."

Molly hugged her sister one more time, as the train pulled up, grabbed her suitcase and made her way to her new life. She sat down in her seatt and looked back at her sister and the life she was leaving, and she smiled. She was never going to look back.


End file.
